


Ending Music

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, they're all dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Music

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."

In the end, they're all dead. Buffy tries not to blame Angel. Tries not to curse his name. But there's nothing she can do as Angel's dead too.

She came to L.A. with a pack of Slayers to save him. And they failed. Evil rose all around her, and Angel died muttering something about this being the home office.

Buffy didn't even have time to yell at Spike before he died again. The others from Angel's group fell in line, and then it was her friends. Xander, Willow, Faith, and even Andrew. There are times between dreaming and waking that Buffy wonders if she fought on the right side.

But they all didn't die. Giles stands by her side, holding her hand. A Watcher, as always, ready to send his Slayer into battle. But his Slayer didn't die. Giles is the one person in the whole world that knows Buffy's story, knows all the things she fought for, all the things she loves, and her favorite kind of ice cream.

When they're standing on the end of the world, there's only one thing left for her to do and that's kiss him. Kiss him before the sun goes down. Kiss him before she has to pick up her sword again and head for the battlefield.

Buffy knows better than to wish. But with her lips touching his, she wishes for the sun to never go down and closes her eyes as the sky turns orange.


End file.
